


Sugar Baby for sale!

by ThePorcelainDoll (orphan_account)



Category: Needless (Anime)
Genre: Adam Blade needs monay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College, Daddy Issues, Dating, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gido is a bad father, Modern Era, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Online Dating, Poor Life Choices, Saten got that dough, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teenagers, Why Did I Write This?, gotta work for that dough, joseph joestar is here, rich guy, saten is daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThePorcelainDoll
Summary: Adam Blade is struggling to survive. She has to take care of her little sisters, finish college, pay off her debts, and pay the rent (to which, her father isn't helping out)Having no other option left, her last resort is to sign up for a Sugar Daddy website and bag in a rich old guy..After all, money is the key to happiness





	1. Searching for a Daddy..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Daddy For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758126) by [StarWarsMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsMomma/pseuds/StarWarsMomma). 



> This fanfiction is actually inspired by this really cool one by StarWarsMomma called "Sugar Daddy For Me" if you wanna check it out!

Blade had counted her savings from working as a Chemistry tutor.

She made exactly $700  last semester...just enough to pay for this semester at college, buy some textbooks, and pay the rent, which according to Blade's calculation's will only leave her $20 dollars to spend.

 Blade rolled her eyes, this would mean she would have to survive on ramen and chips again! What fucking joy!

 

She slumped on her used couch and sighed. Blade was about to graduate soon with a bachelor in Biochemistry and she still hasn't found a high paying job, nearby, that didn't require at least 4 years of training or a PHD. The most she could do was teach high-level and entry Chemistry to freshman and juniors. Mostly because she was a wiz in science and the hours were flexible.

Reason why flexible hours are so important is because she has to take care of her little sisters...more like freeloaders who ran away from home and decided to crash in at her place....in fact it wasn't even considered a place! she literally lives in an abandoned church with her dad! Perhaps, she would've had more spending money this time, if her 'dad' Professor Gido would get an actual job, rather than staying in his lab all day, experimenting.

In fact, Blade was considered more of a parent to her family rather than the supposed 'Head of the Household'. She felt like a single mother, struggling to make ends meet for her kids...she didn't want that...she wanted to get a career as a Biochemist and earn a high salary for herself. She also wanted to leave her 'home' and stay in a small mansion and drive in a nice little Ferrari.

 

Her fantasy soon came to a stopping point when her small microwave beeped, meaning that her ' _cuisine_ ' was ready.

She took out her beef-flavored ramen and plopped on her small bed to do some Math homework on her tattered laptop which was used as well. 

 

About an hour in of homework, she got a notification on her laptop which read _Riru has updated her status_ on Facebook.

Perhaps a good 5 minute break would do no harm, after all, studying too hard could be just as bad as not studying at all.

 

After logging in to Facebook, she sees that Riru has updated her **Dating** status to **Engaged**. _Congrats_

Along with the update, she also saw that Riru had uploaded a photo of herself and her new 'fiancee' on the beach, with Riru showing off her ring...And it wasn't just your typical ring _OH NO!_ It looked huge even from this angle and also looked heavy AF. 

Her location read Taken from Paris, France at 6:00 pm. Blade sighed, she missed Riru.

 

About a year ago, Riru and Blade attended the same college. Blade was studying Biochemistry and Riru was studying to be a cosmetologist, a fitting degree for a fashionista like her. She's what one would consider the "IT" girl as she was quite popular with the boys.

They would study together at the library, well at least Blade would, Riru would watch TLC online, and ate at the nearby Chinese place. Everything was swell, till one day Riru decided that she needed more money to shop for makeup and shoes. Instead of getting a job, like any person would, she discovered a site called "Sugar Daddy For Me" and signed up. 

Not even a day later, she's been hitting up with this rich dude named Adam Archlight, who owned this big corporation and was superbly attractive...and might I add in PRETTY FREAKING YOUNG FOR HIS STATUS!! Riru was probably 1 out of a 1000000000000 girls to date a Sugar Daddy that was both rich, hot, and young.

After about a month, she dropped out of college and moved in with her boyfriend....she hasn't returned home since...that isn't to say, she was kidnapped or held-hostage far from it..she was enjoying life, being able to travel across city-to-country, ravishing in the riches of her boyfriend and not being able to worry about paying the rent or caring for her siblings. No, she was living the dream.

 

Meanwhile, Blade was stuck here, paying off her debts and surviving on processed foods.

 

A message popped up from the chat section.

_Hey Blade how are you? (-;_

_Good Riru, Congrats on the engagement! ^^_

_Awe, Thank you ^0^ The wedding will be in Madrid, Spain next month, I'm picking out my wedding dress tomorrow!_

Wow, just engaged and already picking out the dress, must be nice

_Color me stoked! 0o0 That's awesome!_

_Ya, it is! Anyway how's college?_

She stared the message for quite some time. It was indeed a struggle. Her GPA dropped from a 3.9 to a 3.5 all because she got a fucking D in Art class, mostly because her teacher didn't approve of other students taking his class that weren't majoring in Art as well, jerk. With her GPA dropping this made applying for scholarships even harder than before. Not to mention the fact that Eve, Disk, Seto, and Solva need someone to drive them to school now, and guess who has to wake up 3 hours early just to drop them off at middle school because some lazy-ass bastard would rather play with his Science Kit than helping out?!

 _Oh, it's great! Anyway gotta go, I have a huge Math test tomorrow, see you around! ^_^_ and closed out from the chat.

Blade sighed in depression, she was happy for Riru of course! but she also envied her life.

She gets to travel around the world, eating gold painted doughnuts on gold covered plates on a gold painted table, which she didn't even know was a thing till Riru uploaded it online. To top it all, she didn't even finish college. Guess some girls have all the luck....I wonder what it must be like dating a Sugar Daddy?

 

She swallowed a greasy noodle and remembered the website she used. _It's called Sugar Daddy For Me! It's free and great to use!_ Blade even remembered those exact same sentences from Riru.

Before she could rationalize her decision, she had already looked up the URL and pressed enter.

The background showed a woman being held by a young handsome man (presumably the sugar daddy) in a romantic fashion. She scoffed "As if these sugar daddies were even that young" She knew most were in their late 30's or so.

 

She pondered at the idea of signing up for this website. It wouldn't be a terrible idea to meet a few rich guys and grab a couple of bucks, just enough to pay off the loans at least. Hopefully there's a nice old guy that just wants company?

Blade dragged her arrow to the "Register" button and clicked, it was too late to go back now..

After confirming her age, she created a profile and filled in the descriptions.

Hi! My name is Adam Blade!

 _I'm 23 years old, I am an aspiring Biochemist and I'm finishing up college. My hobbies include jogging, swimming, cooking, reading science fiction, and I love teaching math to younger minds. My ideal dates are going to the movies, eating out in a nice restaurant, sight-seeing, and going hiking_ Now that she thought about, most sugar daddies don't even exercise..She deleted that last detail and moved on to the next options, the ideal age-range 

She would be okay with dating men around age 30-45, since that is the age were men tend to earn more money, plus she didn't wanted to date an old wheezing guy and have to kiss him. She also put "NO MARRIED GUYS PLEASE!!!" as she'd hate for her sugar daddy to choose between her and his wife.

Rate of Salary? Well, as tempting as it sounds, she just types in 600-900 dollars just enough to make it through college.

 

All that's left is a picture...

From what she heard about online dating, is that men prefer a full body picture, so that they know what they're looking into...in other words, some men won't even continue the relationship if the girl looks pretty but does not have the 'ideal' body-shape.

 

She browsed though pictures of herself on her desktop till she found a fairy recent photo of herself posing with Riru before meeting Archlight. Blade thought that she looked okay. She wore a snug black dress and had the cutest smile she had in a while, that was because that day they went dress shopping for clothes they couldn't afford and taking pictures. It was like a playground for young teens. Ah the memories..

After cropping Riru out of the picture she uploaded it online. She had to crop Riru out or else people would think it's Riru instead of her.

 

Blade revised her profile thoroughly before pressing "Create Profile" and calling it a night.

 

This morning, Blade woke up to see several notifications on her phone.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the website I signed up for..Let'me just.." She turned on her phone to reveal 30 notifications on her phone...

 

 

_**"OH MY GOD!"** _


	2. Restaurant Le Meurice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After signing up for the Sugar Daddy website she finds a few 'eligible' men who would love to take her out, now she just needs to sneak out from her dad.

Blade began scrolling through her messages on Sugar Daddy For Me, expecting to find some messages like "Hey wanna go out?" or "Hey we have the same hobbies (-:"

However, her stomach churned when she began reading those messages. Many of them consisted of..

 

_Hey sugar bby (-;_

_Nice titties_

_Looking to be a millionaire overnight?_

_You've got some great assets...and an ass_

_Do you kno de wey?_

_Wanna make a few extra bucks tonight? (-;_

 

She was mortified. She couldn't believe the vulgar messages she got. I mean if it was her fellow handsome classmates than yeah she would feel much better, but these were old men, possibly married who have kids and grand kids, not to mention some of these men were from the Triple Six Committee. 

To make matters worse, she scrolled though their profile. Most of them were either married or going through a divorce, after she told in her descriptions, No married men!

 

"UGH!" she scoffed in disgust. She should've known that this would be the outcome of her decision yesterday. Now she has to drive her little sisters to school before driving herself to college since Mr Gido apparently didn't know how to drive.

 

On the way, Eve began to complain. "Hey Adam we ran out of Super Gel Dero Doron Energy Drinks!"

She sighed "And who's been drinking them? might I ask" she looked at Disk and snickered "I saw Disc and the rest drinking them" Disc just flicked her off.

"Disc doesn't even drink Del Doro, look I just bought you a whole package of them, two days ago, if you want more you'll either have to get them yourself or wait till next week!"

Eve only pouted and stayed silent for the entire car ride. Seto turned to Blade "Hey can I have some money for school lunch?" "There's my wallet in the front, but you better only grab one dollar cause if I see that I'm more than a dollar short, I'm going to beat your ass!"..

 

As soon as she dropped them off, she received another notification from the same website. "SWEAR TO GOD IF IT'S ANOTHER ASS JOKE I'M GUNNA..." She opened to read the message. Surprisingly enough, it was probably the most kindest and respectful message she got all day, and it was only four words...

 

_Hi, how are you?_

She blinked, this was the first message that had nothing to do with her titties. She responded back with

_Good how are you?_

 

She went on his profile to see if he a decent guy.

 

 **Name:** _Mr Saten_ Saten? That's a funny name, then again Adam Blade isn't exactly a popular name either

**Desc:**

_Hi, I'm Saten. I'm 32 years old, I work for Simeon Pharmaceuticals, and I'm looking for a companion or "Sugar Baby" to talk too. My hobbies include exercising, drawing, and reading. My ideal dates are going to the beach, eating out in fancy restaurants, skiing, hiking, watching movies, and anything romantic._

Alright here's a start! Let's see what he looks for!

_I am looking for a sweet girl age 20-30 with intelligence, class, and a bit nerdy (-;_

_Please no smokers, I smoke a little but I prefer that my date doesn't_

_And please only singles._

_My salary ranges from $600,000 and higher._

_Please contact me if you would like to schedule a date_

 

He seemed like a nice respectable guy, the only thing that was sketchy was that he didn't have a profile picture of himself...just a weird (but cute) mummy. Maybe it was a joke?

Still, he was a much much better option than any of the other guys that messaged her.

 

_I see that we share some of the same interest and hobbies? Would you like to schedule a dinner date tonight or any week day of your choosing?_

Wow! Not even a few minutes in and he already wants to see her, well it's Friday and she really needed to distract herself from housework...besides studying for the next exam that wouldn't come up till like next week.

_Sure! Tonight sounds great! Let's say 8:00pm?_

There was a few minutes of silence before he responded back

_Of course, I already made reservations for us at Restaurant Le Meurice for 8:00pm would you like me to pick you up?_

 

Whoa, is it really easy for a guy to make reservations at the most expensive restaurant in the city? Of course, hes a millionaire..now that she remembers, Riru's fiancee owns that same building, maybe they know each other? Still, since he didn't have a picture of himself online so it would be safer if she just drove herself rather than having a stranger pick her up.

 

_No thank you, I'll drive myself, see you around Mr Saten ^^_

_Of course, can't wait to see you myself Ms Blade._

 

"..Alright, were done here, remember any questions you have, just email them to me"

Blade had just finished tutoring her last student for the day meaning that she was now free to leave.

But the whole day was long and boring, all Blade could think about was that short conversation she had this morning. She couldn't believe that she was going to go out with a man nearly 10 years older than her and getting paid for it.

 

Two hours away till her date and Blade still hasn't found an outfit to go along with her dress. She searched everywhere in her closet but all she found were baggy shirts and yoga pants. 

"Shit" she hissed "There's nothing good!"

She pondered for a moment till she saw a huge red box hidden in her closet. She swore to only use it for emergencies. This clearly is an emergency.

 

The box was labeled "Ol Reliable" and for a good reason. This was her prom dress that she bought with her own money along with her 'killer high heels' named so because they made her legs look hot and was a pain for her heels.

"Good thing I haven't sold you off yet, I need you one more time for tonight"

She pulled out her dress. It was a red satin A-line off-shoulder dress that complemented her body type.

 

Unfortunately, she bought this dress some years ago so it was tight, especially around her ass and chest. Thank God she watched her weight or else it would've probably ripped in half. Also the dress was loose enough for her to breathe and walk.

Blade looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty cute, like a young teen going to prom. As she stared at herself in the mirror she sees an old deranged man staring right back at her.

"Where are you going?" Gido asked

"I'm uh.." She couldn't let Gido find out that shes dating a guy 10 years older than her "I'm going out to eat with a few friends.."

He stared at her "No you're not" He said coldly. What?

Blade turned back to Gido "Yes I am!" her voice raised slightly 

He responded back with an even louder voice "No you're not! You're going to stay and take care of your little sisters!"

"Gido please! It's just one night! The girls can take care of themselves for one night!" It wasn't enough to convince him.

"I don't trust Eve.." Well he was right about that. Last time Eve was left alone they watched porn online and prank called Pizzeria. "..I'm going to check in on you guys later.."

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM!!" He left before she got to finish her sentence. "JERK!!"

Now what was she going to do? She couldn't cancel out at the last minute! There's only one person that could help her out...

 

Eve playing Chinese slaps with Solva, angering her every time she lost. "Yo, Eve can you do me a favor"

The girls looked at Blade, she wore that short red dress, high black heels, and curled her long silver hair. "You going out Blade?" Disc asked. Seto frowned "You're supposed to feed us!"

Eve smiled and walked towards Blade "So you want me to doppelgang myself to look like you?" Technically the only favor Blade will ever ask of Eve is to use her power so that Blade could escape. She use to do this more often when Riru was here.

 

Eve squinted her eyes and placed a finger on her chin "Hmm what's in it for me?" Of course she would ask that.

Blade pulled out her wallet and gave her a 20..that left over 20 that was supposed to be her money for dinner all semester. If her date gave her money tonight, she might have enough to survive for another semester. 

"Here's a 20, order some pizza and watch a movie" Eve still extended her hand "What else?" "Look I'm going out with a rich dude, if he gives me some cash I'll buy you two packages of Super Del Doro"

"Alrighty done!" Eve took the 20 and transformed into Blade...dressed as a prostitute.

"EVE STOP THAT!!"

......

The restaurant was only 40 minutes away which wasn't too bad, however it was hard finding a parking space, probably because this place is really popular and it's right dab in front of Simeon Pharmaceuticals, maybe that's why Mr Saten had chose this place to be their first date.

 

Blade squeezed her way out of her car, being careful not to hit the Bugatti Chiron next to her. Once Blade was out of the parking lot, she could see her old beat up Chevy in a crowd of Ferraris and Lamborghinis. It stood out like a sore thumb. "Well at least I'll be able to find my car easily" A message appeared on her phone

_Hey, the reservation should be under my name Mr Saten, go ahead and order some appetizers I'll be a few minutes late (-:_

After reading the message she texted back an _OK_ before walking to the building. Taking a deep breath she gathered up her courage and entered into the restaurant, there was no going back.

 

"Do you have a reservation?" A man asked, wearing a crisp clean suit. "Um yes, it should be under the name Mr Saten?" She gulped. The man looked at his long list of names in his folder. "Ah let's see...there we go Mr Saten, follow me madam.." and led her inside the dinning room.

 

She was taken aback by the sight before her. The whole place was absolutely beautiful. The crystal chandelier hung below, sparkling in the air. The stainless steel shells next to the tables looked shiny and absolutely gorgeous. It looked like a palace.

"M'lady, are you alright?" Her waiter asked. She probably must've stood still for a while, admiring the sight. "Oh yes! I'm fine! It's just that this place is so beautiful" 

The waiter smiled and walked her to her table. As she was walking, she looked at the other customers. They were mostly young/little girls wearing cute pastel lolita dresses. _"How strange?"_ It was also weird that Blade was the only one wearing red as everyone else either wore a light pastel color or a dull beige/black dressing. This made her stand out even more, plus she was the only female adult out of all the little girls here.

 

He sat her down at a table, in the middle of the room, pulling a chair for her as well. Even the decor on the table looked extravagant. This is probably because she was use to either fast food place or cheaper restaurant. A menu was brought up to her face as another waitress pulled out two wine cups and poured champagne on their cups.

"Would the madam like to order an appetizer?" "Oh yes! give me a second please" She looked at the menu to see if there was anything to nipple on while she waited for her date. He eyes popped open when she saw the prices.

$50 for a plate of chicken wings and celery 

$97 for horderves 

$120 for a plate of cucumber sandwiches.

 _Wow, pretty expensive, maybe I'll just get the cheaper order_. "Um can I have the chicken wings with a side of ranch please?" "Of course madam" He bowed before leaving. 

It felt like she was in a different world, like a castle and she was the princess...no QUEEN of the entire world. "I could get use to this" She took a sip of her champagne. It was sweet and not to strong, almost similar to soda. "Mhhh this is delicious!" She finished her first cup and poured some more. As she did so, more people started to show up. They were all men...older men. Wearing only the finest of clothing and pockets full of cash. No doubt, these men were from the 666 committee.

 

Blade looked around her surroundings. Each table had an old man and a young girl. What this a thing? Is this restaurant like a place where rich pedophiles meet up with little girls? Then again, most of the triple six committee had a 'thing' for young girls, and this place is really close to their work. In fact, she was pretty sure all the 666 committee was here, as the ones that tried to message her, were sitting with their 'dates' and glaring at her, as if saying "You made a mistake not choosing me to be your date"

It was quite uncomfortable...

Blade softly sips on her champagne "Why oh why? did I choose red of all colors?!" If her dark skin would allow it, she would've turned red and melted in her dress.

A warm plate of chicken wings and juicy celery appeared on her table. “For the lady..” The warm smell of spicy wings and sweet celery tickled her nose as it brought her out of her thoughts.  
“Oh, thank you sir!”

 _Finally, I'm starving!_ She carefully picked one up in her hands, it was warm and soft unlike those cheap ones they sell at Pizza Inn. _Mhh so good!_ She took one bite and fell in love. The rich mixes of spice, pepper, and sauce danced in her delicate tongue as the well prepared meat slid down her throat smoothly. Even the celery tasted amazing, it was thick crunchy and sweet. For an entry this taste good!

 

A obese middle aged man with unkempt silver hair, walked through the front doors. His stomach was bulging out of his shirt and carried a thick cigarette. He probably must've gotten some lung disease because he kept coughing every 3 seconds and black mucus fell to the floor. He looked to where Blade was and walked towards to her table.

 _Oh Shit!_ Blade's tan face turned green and pale. _Please no!_ She could see that he had a devilish grin and a small yet prominent bulge in his pants. Even in this distance, he reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. Adam shrunk in her seat and nearly puked out her food. It was too late to cancel out now.

He approaches closer and closer to her table...before making a turn and sat next to a table across from her. Blade let out a sigh of relief as the colors returned to her face. However, same couldn't be said to his date, it was a pre-teen blue haired girl that looked similar to Eve but with blue eyes instead of purple. She had the same reaction Blade had when he started to touch her arm.

 

Where these girls really OK? and where they mentally mature enough to consent? Of course not, they were still young girls, they should live like one. Plucking flowers and singing to happy tunes, not spending their youth hitting it up with an old perverted geezer. But then again,some circumstances might require them to earn a little extra cash to at least afford scrap meals. And Blade was doing the exact same thing.  

 

 10 minutes have passed and still no sign of her date. Did he stood her up and left her to pay the bill (which is probably affordable for her) Or did he completely forget? Just then she received a message from her date

_Be there in a few minutes darling.._

Her heart slowly began to pound harder, in a few minutes she would finally see her date..or money maker...or Sugar Daddy however you want to call it, and dine with him. Not that she hasn't been on dates, she certainly went out with a few men from her college, but this would be her first date that was more than a few years older than her...he could be her dad!

 

"Hey!" A Light-British voice could be heard from the entrance. Blade raised her head to see a very attractive and very muscular grandpa waving at her. _Well hello there, foxy grandpa!_   Now this was a Sugar Daddy she could date.

He sped walked towards her. Even from this angle, she could see that this man had the prettiest green eyes shes ever seen, and had some sexy sideburns and a beard. _Hubba Hubba Hubba!_

 

This sexy grandpa walked up to her and shook her hand. When I said he was muscular, I mean he was buff! Even his handshake was firm. (He also had a wedding band but it didn't matter because he was hot) He smiled at her and she smiled back, he was the complete opposite of the obese man that sat next to them. In fact, the blue haired girl watched in envy as she had to deal with that pig breathing on her neck and shoulder.

He spoke with a deep masculine tone "Helloo! I'm Mr Joseph Joestar, and you must be Mariah!"......Blade blinked. "Who?"    "YOOHOO! MR. JOESTAR!!!" Another voice was heard from behind the room. At first Blade thought _"How can anyone mistake me for someone else? I'm dark skinned compared to the rest of the girls!"_ Until she turned to see who that voice belonged too..The similarity was uncanny. They looked EXACTLY the same. Tan skin, busty figure, white silver hair, long gorgeous legs, and they even wore the same dress! The only aspects separating them where the fact that her bangs covered her face while Blades was pushed to the side, golden eyes instead of Cherry-Red, and her dress was beige not red. 

Joseph waved back before turning to Blade, apologetically "Sorry miss.." and left to join his date.

Blade slumped back down. _Well shit!_ First she got queasy because the first guy was approaching her, and now this hot grandpa confused her for someone else. She hung her head in shame, this day has been proven awful. It's getting late and her date hasn't even arrived! She felt alone and wanted to cry but held her tears because there was people around her and her makeup was expensive. Blade sighed in disappointment and slowly began to let her tears out anyway..

 

"Sorry I'm late I just got out of a business meeting and there was a traffic jam.." Blade patted her eyes and looked up to see a man sitting down in front of her....she nearly choked...

This guy wasn't just hot...

He was ridiculously hot....

Like...stupid hot....

Like bend-me-over, spank-my-bum, eat-my-ass, pull-my-panties, call-me-mommy, make-love-to-me, get-me-pregnant kinda hot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took waaay to long than expected )-:


End file.
